


Weak for your touch

by Belbe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hugging, Hugs, Kisses, Kissing, Leather gloves, Love, Oral Sex, Penetration, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: I wrote a prompt and then promptly wrote all of it out in a few hours. Welp!Here's the prompt:Imagine you being very sensitive to touch, and Ignis knowing this. While you work at your desk, he approaches you from behind, softly nudging your head sideways, his fingers delicately tracings paths on your skin, his lips barely touching you while you blossom red under his caressing. He continues until you're shaking out of sheer over-sensitivity and you beg for him to relieve you.Yes, the gloves stay on. Mostly!





	Weak for your touch

You were sitting in your studio late at night, diligently at work on your latest project, hoping to finish it in time. The dark wooden desk was littered with sticky notes and prints, an orgy of evidence of the effort you had put into this commission. It's taken up most of your time the last few weeks and although you've nearly finished it, your report still required a lot of touching up. It saddened you that you couldn't spend as much time with Ignis as you both wanted and you had promised to make it up to him after today.  
It took some time for you to concentrate on your writing after that thought flashed through your head, and you tried to shake it off once you realized you had started daydreaming. A sigh escaped you and you massaged the frown on your forehead away, focusing on the work ahead again. You were so caught up in your editing that you hadn't noticed the door behind you slowly crept open and was quietly closed again.

A pair of stylish shoes approaches your chair, the slender feet sinking away in the soft carpet. Ignis halts right behind you, not wanting to make you aware of his presence yet. He smiles at your frame, brightly lit by a desk lamp. Your hair is nonchalantly wrung in a disheveled bun, and a light blouse loosely accents your features, the upper button left open. Ignis' smile broadens when he takes you in – you look beautiful to him, no matter what you wear. This particular outfit gives him some ideas though...  
He waits until you slouch forward and frown at a certain sentence before he bends forward and places his slender hands around your waist. As expected, you startle and cry out in surprise, making a shrill yelp. Ignis chuckles amused at your indignant clamors, keeping his grip around you intact while you try to turn your head at him.

“Ignis? How.. How did you get in?”

“You gave me a key a few weeks ago, my dear. I have abstained using it up until now, given that you were busy.”

Ignis looks up at the screen, placing his hips against the back of the chair when he notices you try to turn it around. His gloved right hand points forward at the text, then moves back to your chin, lifting it up with a gentle push.

“And you've made me a promise that I hope you haven't forgotten.”

You stare at him, puzzled, wondering why he doesn't let you turn around to properly face him. From below, you can barely catch his clever green eyes and his playful, sensual smirk.

“After today, you would devote yourself to me again.”

Your eyebrows rise and you are about to protest, when it hits you what he could mean. Your glance travels down to the clock on your PC. The time is 0:02.

“Oh.”

Your voice falters, almost becoming a whisper.

Ignis' hands both glide up to your exposed neck, tenderly playing with a few strands of loose hair. He sinks through his knees and places a soft kiss on your earlobe, pushing away your hands, which are lifted in a weak protest. The back of his fingers kept your head upright when you tried to respond to his kiss, to which you whimper.

“Shh my dear. You've made me wait, and I am a patient man.”

Ignis left hand collected both of your wrists, and started kneading the flesh of your stressed hands, while his other hand tilted your head, further exposing your neck to him.

“But when you gave me an ultimatum, I couldn't pass up on the closing date...”

His breath is hot on your skin and you shiver, becoming more sensitive under his teasing.  
Ignis' soft lips curve into a devious smile when he notices your reaction and he moves closer to you, placing a sultry kiss right where your neck flows into your shoulder. It's enough to send a shock through you and you barely hold in a moan, further encouraging Ignis. He holds up your head and kisses you from above while lightly caressing your body, avoiding the most sensitive places, sparing them for later. The touch of his lips and tongue is enticing and arch your back to better reach him, straining to keep your balance when you feel a thumb stroking at the side of your breast.

Ignis grabs your collar and pulls you up, keeping his lips pressed onto yours, tantalizing you with slow, stifling kisses that make you feel lightheaded. Still, he keeps you turned away from him, softly stroking past your stomach, up to your ribs, his gloved fingers pressing in between the space of your breasts, then moving away again. Every time he touches you, you become more sensitive, up to the point you can't almost bear it. When you feel his massaging hands slide toward your crotch and he presses into your groin, your knees give out while you exclaim from the intense sensation. Immediately, two strong arms grasp you and hold you up, pressing your trembling body tighter against a robust chest.

When you call his name, it's become a prayer.

“Iggy...”

A soft chuckle escapes Ignis, who eases his embrace. Two leather-clad fingers reach for the buttons of your blouse, prying them open with skill. A mere moment later, you feel the stiff fabric rustling past your now bare shoulders, leaving your upper body vulnerable and open to the tall man who's holding you. You half expect Ignis to finally jump you by now, but he continues his tender, ever so gentle, torturous fondling. A sob parts from you when you feel his mouth open over your shoulder. Ignis' lips enclose your shoulder, sucking on your skin and trailing down your back, resting his forehead in between your shoulder blades. A languid stroke of his tongue makes you moan out loud, and it's only the tight grip of Ignis around your hips that keeps you upright.

Then your bra clicks open. You feel Ignis' hands carefully lift it up from your skin, his naked thumbs barely touching the sensitive underside of your breast, freeing your painfully perky nipples. And yet he doesn't stop, even though you softly beg him under your now ragged breath.

A firm push presses you onto the ground while fingers fumble with your belt. You squirm over the carpet, willingly letting Ignis remove your tight pants as well. The carpet feels almost cool against your reddened cheeks when you bend forward and lift your hips to let him tear away the trousers.

Ignis pauses, and you glance back to him, seeing him take off his dark vest and unbutton his dark purple shirt. A sigh parts from you when he reveals his toned bare chest, relishing his gorgeous figure. A moment later, he has his attention back to you and leans over you, tracing the line of your back with a delicate touch, making you writhe and moan under him. Your project is long forgotten, and your world is filled with sensations of your lover caressing and sinfully sucking at your flesh. When Ignis reaches your ass, your nails dig into the tapestry below you. Both he and you know where you are the most sensitive, and you dread how he will further torture you.

After what feels like an eternity, Ignis places his fingertips on the back of your legs. You shock under him, not able to keep quiet when his digits glide in between your thighs.

“Oh Astrals, Iggy, please... You'll ruin me...”

Tears start to glide down your cheeks and you wrestle in between Ignis' legs, desperate for some relief, for him to touch you, to feel his fingers inside you, for him to fill you and make you cry his name. By the gods, that he has mercy on you.

Behind you, Ignis groans at your squirming below him. Up to now, he could hold himself back, but his restraint is running out. The sight of you below him, pinned down between his hips onto the ground, only clad in that devilishly sexy black lingerie... The pressure in between his legs has become painful and it takes a deep few breaths for him to not dive into you and take you right here and now.  
Just a bit more, he thinks, just a little push to get you over the edge. He leans forward and places a kiss on your delicious thigh, barely avoiding the upward jerking of your hips. He carefully puts his glasses to the side, and works his way up to your ass, pulling open your cheeks and breathing against your folds, separated from him by a thin piece of satin. The wails that escape you are almost inhuman and you try to push his head away, frantically waving your hands. It's too much, you're too sensitive, it might drive you crazy if he continues. Ignis abruptly grabs your hands and moves them to the side, completely pinning you onto the ground. His fingers weave in between yours and he allows you to clench down onto them. Then Ignis presses his mouth against your panties and starts sucking on your folds, wetting your lingerie and turning your wails into long shrieks, until you become a trembling, convulsing mess below him.

Then, and only then, he pulls your panties off and pushes his fingers inside you, the two digits sliding in without effort, your lips and folds drenched. The leather feels alien inside you and you shock, the scissoring movements sending jolts up your spine, while the vibrations from his thumb against your clit send waves of pleasure through your stomach. Too soon your climax is approaching and you let out quivering moans, signaling Ignis that you're about to come. He quickly moves up and lies down beside you, pulling your back against his chest, one hand digging into and undoing your hair. The other hand pulls your legs apart, which he pins down with his own, while his fingers are pushed into your soft flesh again.

“Come undone for me, my dear, come on...”

Your eyes roll back when you hear his voice, the deep, warm tone pushing you over the edge. Your hips heave helplessly against the leather-clad fingers that are penetrating you while Ignis lovelingly kisses and sucks on your neck, almost making you black out from pleasure. You shout his name until your throat becomes hoarse. All the while, he keeps whispering sweet names and words into your ear.  
When your orgasm keeps lengthening, you press your thighs together to make Ignis stop moving inside you, finally nearing your limits. Your hands weakly search for Ignis' body, wanting to recover in his embrace. You hear Ignis undo his belt when you roll over, and when you meet his face, he presses his naked, warm chest against yours, his cock throbbing in between you. He kisses you eagerly, his breath shaky, his mouth devouring yours. Before you realize what happens, he pushes your legs apart and drives himself inside you, exclaiming when he buries himself up to the hilt. Your head rolls back at the feeling of him filling you and you cry out his name. Then Ignis starts moving and you bury your head into his chest, stifling your shouts.

The both of you roll over the floor, frantically heaving and pushing against each other, the silence only being disrupted by your moans and his low grunts. Ignis voice sounds pained when he starts to dig his loins harder into your core, moving more furious and kissing you harder, your skin becoming red under his love-making. Finally, he pounds himself one last time into you, groaning loudly and shaking above you while he spends himself, until you pull him down and let him rest onto your chest. You brush his light brown hair back, kissing his sweaty forehead while you marvel at his handsome face. As if he knows you're watching him, his green eyes open and look up at you, laughing wrinkles deepening the skin next to his eyes. Gathering his strength, Ignis leans up on his elbows and kisses you once more. It seems to be enough to stir his longing for you, because you feel him twitch inside you, making you gasp.

“Heavens, Ignis, what did... What did happen for you to... surprise me like this?”

Ignis chuckles and smiles at you, clasping your face between his hands and kissing your nose, cheeks, eyes.

“It's been a long three weeks, love. There's only so long I can bear to stay away from you.”

He starts removing his gloves and throws them to the side, further pushing down his pants until the both of you are completely naked. Then he rolls onto his back and pulls you on top of him, grinning at the sounds this elicits from you.  
He weaves his fingers in between your left hand and grabs your waist with his right hand, pulling you tighter against him, the thumb making small circles against your stomach.

“There's a promise you still have to fulfill, my dear. Are you ready to devote yourself to me for a long, long time?”

You tiredly laugh back at him. He wore you down, but there's no way you're not going to pay him back for what he just did to you. Ignis bites his lip and turns his head to the side when you start rocking your hips into his, his moans stifled by the barrage of kisses you bury him in.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, I've got another story about Ignis x reader over here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128432
> 
> Also, please consider reading atarostarling's work! She writes the very best Ignis stories :3 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarostarling/pseuds/atarostarling/works


End file.
